There is a need to increase the efficiency of capturing more heat produced by the fuel burn in a stove, fireplace, or furnace. Such an increase is always welcome, as it saves fuel and thereby reduces our winter heating costs. There is also a need for the reduction of air pollution from the fuel burn exhaust gases as such contributes to the cause of severe damage to health, wild life and vegetation. This invention relates to the improvement of both the heat extraction and the smoke extraction from fuel burn exhaust gases.